memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Zak Kebron
, Dru Blair)]] Zak Kebron was a male Brikar Starfleet Officer serving in the late 24th century. Kebron served on the USS Ranger under Captain Yuri Danilov and on two starship Excalibur''s, the NCC-26517 and the NCC-26517-A, under Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. Starfleet Academy Kebron was only the third'*''' Brikar to serve in Starfleet. He entered Starfleet Academy in 2357. Upon arrrival at the Academy campus in San Francisco, but before checking in, Kebron picked a fight with the Academys first Klingon recruit, Worf Rozhenko. Kebron's people had a history of conflict with the Klingon Empire, and he considered all Klingons to be cold blooded killers. The Academy dealt with this situation by making them roomates, forcing them to work out their differences. (''TNG'' young adult novel: Starfleet Academy #1: Worf's First Adventure) Kebron's squadron (which consisted of Worf, Soleta of Vulcan, and humans Mark McHenry and Tania Tobias) were part of an Academy attachment that was on the planet Dantar IV when the colony was attacked by the Brikar, who had briefly declared war on the Federation. (''TNG'' young adult novel: Starfleet Academy #2: Line of Fire, Starfleet Academy #3: Survival) : '*'(''Discrepancy note: ''Worf's First Adventure refers to Kebron as being "...only the third Brikar we've had at the Academy". No Limits refers to him as "The first Brikar in Starfleet". However, the statement in No Limits is part of the story's introduction, and not in the story itself.) Starfleet The USS Ranger In 2361, Kebron was to the ''USS Ranger as a security officer under Chief of security Lieutenant commander Raka. Kebron went undercover as a park statue on the planet Iban in order to apprehend a Federation bureaucrat who was selling military secrets to the Cardassian Union. Although that mission didn't go as planned, Kebron managed to save the life of the Iban Prime Mnister Niad from an assassination attempt. (New Frontier short story, "Waiting For G'Doh" from the anthology No Limits.) The USS Excalibur In 2373, he became the Security and Tactical officer aboard the USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) under Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. The Excalibur''s mission was to provide aid, comfort and stability to the residents of Sector 221-G, formely knowm as the Thallonian Empire. Also on the ''Excalibur were his Academy classmates, Soleta and Mark McHenry. Kebron got off on the wrong foot with Thallonian "Ambassador" Si Cwan after Cwan stowed away onboard the Excalibur without Kebron's knowledge. However, Kebron's animosity toward Cwan did not deter him from defending Cwan when Cwan's enemies attempted to assassinate him. (''New Frontier'' novels: Into the Void, The Two-Front War, End Game) Kebron served as the Excalibur's security chief until the vessels destruction early in the year 2376. Shortly after the destruction of he Excalibur, Kebron and McHenry went on an undercover assignment of the planet Liten, where they had an encounter with entity known as Q. It was here that Kebron came to the realization that McHenry was hiding something about his true nature. Kebron began an intense investigation of his Academy friend, who turned out to be a blood relative of the Being known as Apollo. (''New Frontier'' novels: Dark Allies, Requiem, Being Human) The Excalibur-A When the Excalibur-A '' launched in mid-2376, Kebron resumed his post as ship's Chief of security. ([[Star Trek: New Frontier|''NF]]: novel Excalibur: Restoration '' [[Star Trek: Gateways|''Gateways]] novel: Cold Wars) Shortly after the launch of the ship, Kebron started to under go a metamorphisis in which large portions of his rock-like skin began to peel away, eventually revealing a new 'skin' underneath. This was part of the Brikar maturation process. Kebron described it as moving past adolescence and into adulthood. The old surly, taciturn Kebron was replaced by a friendly and talkative Kebron. (''New Frontier'': novels Being Human, Gods Above '') Kebron contiued to serve as ''Excalibur's security chief throughout the brief war with the Selevians and the Tholians. He was on board the Excalibur ''in 2379, when the ship was temporarily swept into the gelatonous realm of the race known as the Teuthis. ([[Star Trek: New Frontier|''New Frontier]]: novels After The Fall, Being Human '') Retirement Kebron eventually retired from Starfleet and returned home to Brikar and started a family. In the year 2525*, Kebrons son, Cal, was given an assignment by his school Mentor to interview his father about his experiences in the Dominion War, for a study about the "glories of war". Kebron instead gave his son a lesson about the waste, pain, and futility of war, much to the dismay of Cal's Mentor. (New Frontier short story, "Stone Cold Truths" from the anthology Tales of the Dominion War.'') ( *Approximation based on the line declaring that the Dominion War had taken place 150 years prior.) Kebron, Zak Kebron, Zak Kebron, Zak Kebron, Zak Kebron, Zak Kebron, Zak